The Store Room1
by Lupalover101
Summary: Iku gets in a bit of a pinch, but her prince is around to save her!
1. Chapter 1

Doujou was beyond angry, he was absolutely pissed. He spent most of his morning looking for the stupid girl only to find out she was helping Shibazaki in the Library store rooms. Stalking into the office to get some work done, Doujou was met by Komaki and Genda, worried expressions on their face made him immediately alert.

"Whats the problem?"  
"Well you see Doujou..."

Genda paused and looked away. Turning to Komaki, Doujou prepared himself for the worse news possible. Komaki quickly looked at Genda, then Doujou, and Genda again. He sighed and walked towards Doujou.

"It's just that, alas, things aren't the same without our princess here. Don't you think so prince?"

Slightly flushing Doujou turned away from his now chortling comrades and sat at his computer to work. Thoughts of Iku Kasahara filling his mind involuntarily. Sighing he looked at the blank screen, this was going to be a long day.

Running like a mad woman Iku Kasahara was shelving books at an alarming rate. Every book needed to be in its proper place before the store room closed or she'd have to come back tomorrow and do even more work. Shibasaki was a cruel woman when she wished it, and today she wished it hard.

Having lost a bet with her friend, Iku now has to volunteer everyday for the next week to do Shibasaki's job. Fuming she ran along the halls, placing books expertly on the shelves, before running back to the book cart and getting another load of books.

"Aren't you sad, Kasahara?"

Spinning around mid run, Iku saw Shibasaki standing infront of the shelf she was heading away from.

"Sad about what? I lost the bet and I'm owning up to it."

Smiling she came closer to Iku and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. Curiosity was not something Iku was good at hiding. Sensing her hesitation Shibazaki's smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Why Kasahara! I'd expect you to be sad because Instructor Doujou isn't here."

Stiffening Iku stared daggers at her so called friend and stomped away. Light giggles followed her, as she reluctantly had images of Instructor Doujou flitting across her mind. Heaving a world weary sigh she decided that today would be an extremely long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The week was crawling by too slowly for Kasahara, as she began to re shelve more books. It seemed as though the waiting books would never end! Huffing up and down the aisles with her pile of books balancing precariously in her hands Kasahara decided to take a short break. During the past two days things had not been easy, but today seemed a little lonely.

Shuffling off to the farthest corner of the store-room, Kasahara flopped down against the wall and rested her aching legs. A few minutes later she was fast asleep, dreaming of catching up the prince she knew she would one day meet.

When Kasahara awoke, it was unnaturally dark in the store-room. Standing gingerly, She walked to the front of the store-room slowly. All of the lights were out, only the emergency lights seemed to be working. Panicking a little she ran to the huge metal doors and tried putting the combination in.

CODE INCORRECT

Startled Iku tried again.

CODE INCORRECT

The panic turned into full-blown fear as she was locked in the store rooms. Shibasaki and Tezuka must have went out for lunch and forgotten she was in there. Banging on the doors, Kasahara screamed at the top of her lungs, but to no avail. Sweat broke across her brow when she suddenly remembered her corporate issue walkie-talkie. Turning the nob on she turned to the only channel she could think of, Instructor Doujou's.

"Umm, Instructor Doujou?"

Slight crackling then silence.

"Kasahara? Where are you?! We've been looking for you for hours! The lights went out because of a slight storm outside and we had to change all the lock codes."  
"Oh! That explains why my password wouldn't work! I'm in the store rooms!"  
"What?! Urgh, We'll be there in a minute Corporal, don't panic and sit still!"

The line went silent again and Iku sagged against the doors, being happy for the first time at being yelled at by her superior.

Doujou ran through the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. That stupid idiot got herself locked in the store rooms. Shaking his head as he ran Doujou thought about how worried he was when she hadn't come back for lunch. Then she missed Dinner and all hell broke loose. No one could find Iku Kasahara anywhere and Shibasaki was a mess, worried for her silly friend.

Reaching the metal doors Doujou stopped to catch his breath. Thinking back again at the situations that passed through his mind of the possible trouble Iku could have gotten herself in to. Finally opening the door he was met with a frightened Kasahara, Her face a mask of fear and loneliness. Turning she caught sight of him and, to Doujou's utter surprise, Leaped into his arms for a fierce hug.

Flushing he turned a bright red color, he tried to blame it on the run, and gave her a small, one-armed, hug. Feeling like the hero in a movie Doujou stood up straight and stiffly pushed Iku away.

"Now tell me one thing corporal Kasahara. What the hell were you doing in there?"  
"Er, well I kind of fell asleep in a corner of the store-room."

Her blush colored not only her face, but her ears and neck as well. Looking at the floor she fidgeted in front of her commanding officer. Sighing Doujou reached up to pat her head, a thing they had grown accustomed to as a form of endearment. Suddenly Kasahara turned back to the store-room.

"My radio!"  
"Kasahara wait!"

Running to catch his runaway subordinate, Doujou found himself in one of the smaller store rooms. Then the doors shut, and the lights went out. Slowly turning, both officers looked at the door, the electric lock was turned off. Outside the storm raged on, oblivious to the situation it out these two in.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasahara turned stiffly towards the doors and instructor Doujou. The blood rushing from her face as the lights went out, leaving them in, almost, complete darkness. Standing, she walked towards the door and saw that the electric lock was turned off. Swallowing hard, she turned to Doujou and almost ran from the look he was giving her. An outraged expression lined his face and he looked like a grenade ready to explode.

"You IDIOT! How could you run back in here for the damn radio when you know there's a storm outside playing hell with our electrical system!"

"I didn't ask you to come in here after me sir!"

Her bad temper was rising, and she felt her face flush with anger. Doujou looked about ready to slap her, but instead walked away towards the desk by the back wall. The room was small enough that you could see all four walls and had bookshelves precariously placed together, leaving almost no room to maneuver in.

Sighing her defeat, Kasahara decided to go sit between on of the bookshelves and the wall to cool off. A few minutes passed by in silence and Kasahara forgot she wasn't alone in the store-room. The heat was rising and she couldn't stand it. Taking off her work shirt she sat, clad in only her tank top. Most of the fabric clung to her petite form temptingly, and she wouldn't be caught dead in such a revealing tank top.

Getting bored she wandered back to the front of the room and stopped short. A small intake of breath brought her attention to the also shirtless man sitting behind the front desk, his eyes wide as he took in her looks. Face burning, Kasahara turned to run back to her hiding spot, when she was stopped by strong masculine hands.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Doujou felt as though he was in the ninth level of hell. First off he was stuck in a small room, which he hated, second the air conditioner was off and the heat was rather smoldering. Taking off his uniform shirt he sat back, torso naked, and stewed at his bad luck. The third reason didn't come until a certain idiot came back from her hiding place, her uniform shirt amiss and her undershirt revealing more than he needed to really see. Her white lace bra shone through the shirt like a neon sign, and seeing the shirt cling to her body suddenly made him imagine all the things he could do to her here in the dark.

Her face turned an endearing red color and she turned on her heel, ready to run. Jumping over the desk Doujou was able to catch her before she bolted. Surprising her with his strong grip she stumbled back into him, both of them chest to chest. Atsushi Doujou was not a man known to lose control,but at that moment he couldn't control the reaction in his pants. Iku's body was flush against his, he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and how her body seemed to mold to his perfectly. Naughty images ran through his mind as he grew hard. Sucking in a haggard breath, Doujou felt her stiffen as his erection pressed into her womanhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Iku Kasahara did not know what to do. This was not a situation she was trained to handle, or had to handle at all in her life. She was a weird kid, one of the guys if you will. Then she turned into a teenager that boys were afraid of, and now she was an adult that most men would avoid. Now that she felt the hardness pressed against her inner thighs she had no idea how to fix this.

"Umm. Right. Sorry."

Doujou's voice was rough and strained as he, somewhat reluctantly, let go of her. Immediately stepping behind the desk he resumed his sitting position and stared at the wall, his back to Iku. Standing stock still, Iku was trying to piece together what just happened. Looking at her instructor, she could feel his hardness against her leg again, and suddenly wanted to feel more.

Taking a tentative step forward, she rounded the desk quietly and found herself staring at a rather prominent tent in her instructors pants. Suddenly he reached to touch himself and she Involuntarily licked her lips. Iku decided to do something she had never thought of before, especially not with her superior officer. Making her way to him, she slowly got to her knees.

Staring at the wall Doujou could almost slap himself for being so weak at that moment. She felt so good in his arms that he couldn't help the reaction. Now she probably thought he was some sort of perv. Unknowingly he reached for his erection and slightly stroked himself, His cock jumping at his touch. A slight sound made him turn and he saw Iku kneeling at his feet. Sitting stick straight Doujou had no idea what was to happen next.

Reaching for his belt buckle, Iku began to shyly undo the buckle. Her hand grazed his erection deliciously and he couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips. She stopped. Looking down he saw her face was redder than a hot coal and decided to stop her there. There was no need for her to put herself through something like this. He would just use his shirt to cover up and ignore her until they were rescued.

"Don't do that. Just, ah!"  
"Please, don't tell me what I can and can not do."  
"Look I know this is something you don't want to do! Now back off and go read or whatever and leave me alone."

Defiantly looking down he tried to glare at her, when he realized she had a tear in her eye. Panicking he kneeled next to her and held her, at arm's length away, and tried to see what was wrong.

"I understand I'm not attractive, but I just.. well you know..."  
"What do you mean?! Of course your attractive!"

Looking up in surprise, Iku was inches away from his face. Trying not to give into his instincts again, Doujou backed up a bit. His erection was full-blown now as he could see her breasts clearly through the thin fabric, and wanted to play with them. The strain his zipper was placing on his confined masculinity was doing nothing to deter the desire he had to take her right there. Suddenly a petite hand closed over him and he closed his eyes at the sensation it sent up his spine. Inexperienced he felt her shaky hand give him a small stroke, then pause as he involuntarily moved forward. Opening his eyes he could see she was looking the other way, her lip between her teeth, cheeks flushed.

With a shaky sigh, Doujou gripped her hand and pushed it away. His body screaming at the loss of her warm touch. Refusing to even glance at her, he stood them both up and began to turn away again when she threw herself at him and began to kiss him heatedly. All semblance of control fell away as he got lost in her sweet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt so good. When she had thrown herself at him she had baked him into the desk. Now she rested against his strong chest, his erection straining against her thigh. Stiffly Doujou stood stock still, not giving anything back. Of course Kasahara was not one to be denied something she really wanted. Opening her lips she tentatively licked his lips, and was rewarded with a small groan and his lips slightly opened. Taking advantage of the minute break in his armor, Iku slipped her tongue in his mouth and played with his tongue in return.

Pulling her in close he finally kissed her back, plunging his tongue into her mouth and memorizing every crevice. These new sensations made Iku shiver, her body grinding against his. She had no idea what was happening, but she loved it. Every moan he let out made her yearn for more. Pulling away from the kiss she took a deep breath, not looking her instructor in the face but at his chest. A sudden urge swept over her, and before she could stop herself she bent her head and took a nipple in her mouth.

A gasp escaped him as he laced his fingers in her hair to pull her away. Fighting back Iku took a small nip at his nipple, then licked around it. His pulling turned into pushing as he held her in place. Slight gasps and moans escaped him as his pelvis ground against hers on its own. Finally pulling back she saw pure hunger in Doujou's eyes. Excitement ran through her as he picked her up and placed her on the desk.

Oh god! How could this be happening?! Doujou shouldn't have let things get this far, but she was so sweet and persistent. Putting her on the table he hungrily took her lips again. Keeping her at the edge of the desk he pressed his hard cock against her warm, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his pants. Iku moaned in his mouth, and brought her hands up to take off her shirt.

"Wait. I don't know if we should do this."  
"Well I don't care what you think what we should and shouldn't do. Come here."

Slipping her shirt off, Doujou stepped back and looked at the floor. Bringing her hands to his she brought them up to bare breasts and he couldn't help snapping his head up. A red flush crossed his cheeks as he took in her bare chest. Iku's breasts fit perfectly in his hands, and he began to massage them. Slight gasps escaped her as he continued his ministrations. Deftly, he bent over and took a nipple in his mouth, giving it the same attention she gave his.

"mmm Instructor Doujou!"

Losing his control he tore the pants off of her. She was glorious to look at, and at the same time he was embarrassed to just take her like that. Stealing himself, he slowly began to touch her womanhood. She gasped and he stopped, looking at her apprehensively he felt his face slightly burn. Retracting his hand he felt her hand slow him down.

"Please don't stop."

Her sweet voice pleaded, and he just had to comply. Kneeling in front of her he spread her legs and took as small lick. Another gasp escaped her as her head fell back, and he began to lap at her slowly making her squirm and buck. Holding her down firmly, yet not too hard, Doujou continued his torture. Finally introducing a finger she yelped and bucked at the same time.

"Don't buck so hard, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Oh lord. I don't care, just don't stop!"

Giving a satisfied smirk Doujou continued to finger her, introducing another finger. Gaining speed he felt her insides tighten, then she came on his hand. Trembling Kasahara looked appalled at what she did, then to her enormous surprise he winked at her and licked his fingers. She flushed, closed her legs, and tried to cover her face. Stepping into her Doujou moved her hands and kissed her deeply, then slightly bucked as she ground into his erection.

"AH! No, that's enough. I can't do... THAT to you."  
"You already went halfway, why not finish it?"

Looking at her surprised he made to step back, and was pushed into a sitting position on the chair. Rising from the desk Iku kneeled in front of him and, without a moment's hesitation, unbuckled Doujou's pants.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasahara had never done this in her life. Now she was face to face with Doujou's erection. The man was huge! Although she had never seen one in her life, she knew that this man was gifted. Nervously she grabbed him, slightly stroking him. He bucked in her hands and she froze. Slightly groaning he held still again. Iku was having a bit of trouble trying to find out what to do. He seemed to like being stroked, so she did it again, and again he bucked into her. Keeping pace she kept up her diligent stroking when he stopped her. Blushing furiously she looked away, afraid he would make fun of her. Instead he gripped her hand tighter and showed her how he liked it.

"Er, is that all right?"  
"Oh yes, perfect. Don't stop.."

His voice was strangled as he said this, his jaw clenched. Suddenly the use of something better than her hand dawned on her mind. Lowering her head Iku tentatively gave his head a small lick. Hissing Doujou bucked harder and let his head fall back. Grinning a Cheshire grin Iku slowly started at the base of his cock and lapped her way up. The groan escaped from deep in Doujou's chest. Closing her mouth over his head she slightly sucked and he gasped, gripping the sides of the chair.

Using her tongue and lightly sucking Iku made sure to hear every delicious sound Instructor Doujou had to make. Pre-cum suddenly invaded her senses and she didn't dislike the taste. After a minute more Doujou stopped her.

"If you keep doing that I'm not going to last."

Pulling her astride him on the chair he positioned her on top of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this... with me?"  
"I'm positive."

Slowly entering her Iku could feel the man fill her up entirely. The initial pain was terrible, but soon after the pleasure smoldered all the pain she felt. Slowly grinding on top of him she picked up the pace. His hands on her hips kept her from falling off. Iku felt like she was on cloud 9 and nothing could bring her down.

She felt so good. Doujou couldn't believe she had done all of this, albeit inexperienced. Her body was so tight around his cock, he almost couldn't believe it. Slowly Iku Kasahara ground him out, and he was loving every feeling of it. Trying not to pressure her, he met her with each slow grind. Doujou's body was tense with holding back, but he was afraid of hurting her.

Picking up her pace Iku caught him off guard as she tightened her muscles around his swollen cock and he nearly yelled out at the delicious sensation. Losing his control he held her tight, and thrust into her as hard as he could. He didn't know what took over him, but he had to be more inside her. Their bodies were thrust together as the pace quickened and the heat in the room rose.

"Unh Do-Doujou! I feel, I feel!"

Thrusting ever harder he felt her stiffen and she came yelling his name. The sound of her voice mingled with the lust of their state made him come inside of her. He ground out her name. Spent they just rested there a moment in each others arms. Another moment and Kasahara was standing, her legs seemed like jell-o. Her state of undress was enough to turn him on, but the fact that he still had his pants on was an even bigger turn on, and that surprised him. Smiling She looked at him and blushed again, as the blood ran down her thighs. Sitting up Doujou noticed there was also some blood on the front of his trousers. Taking them off he reached in the drawer and pulled out a clean pair. A frustrated sigh came from behind him and he just threw a smirk in Iku's direction. As he was slipping the pants on again, the lights came on.

Moving as fast as they could, Iku and Doujou changed. The metal doors slid open as they were straightening things up and in comes Komaki and Genda.

"Well what do we have here?" Komaki said surprised.  
"We came to rescue Kasahara and here we find Doujou as well?"

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Genda guffawed at the look of the two officers.  
"No of course not! Captain Genda will you escort me to the woman's dormitories please? I feel in need of a cold shower and good nights sleep."  
Iku was out of there like a bolt of lightning.

Komaki looked towards Doujou and was going to say something when a green piece of cloth caught his attention. Stepping behind the desk he found Doujou's work pants, stained in red and white. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Doujou he observered the officer turning a deep shade of red and ripping the pants out of Komaki's hands.

As Doujou walked out of the Store room he was followed by full-blown laughter and the best memory he'd ever made on the force.


End file.
